


Thank you

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Mycroft writes a letter to Greg's ex wife
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Thank you

I watch him sleep as I write knowing full well it will never be sent. You see I picked up what you had dropped. I will start by saying 

Thank you.

You blamed his long hours, the missed parties, the missed birthdays, every little thing he missed yet you didn't miss the expensive holidays and cars those long hours provided those you didn't miss, it had always to be more expensive than the last did it not. Will your new love do the same for you or will it be like his last love and take all from you. When you find yourself working the long hours missing the parties, too tired for the birthdays. Will you look back and decide to come looking again for the toy you dropped. Will you see the hours are the same but the man isnt. He is happier now. His partner supports him. His partner loves him. He won't return to you.

You see I picked up all the pieces that you had broken and returned them to him whole, repaired restored. I have given him what you took from him. Belief in himself. I have watched with pride as the man I love more than the air i breathe, flourished under my care. Grow into this magnificent creature that shines brighter than the silver in his hair. I watch with glee as I see others attempt to beguile him, as they try to remove from my care this wondrous love.  
I have no doubts that he will remain mine for the rest of our lives. You see I complete him as he completes me. We are joined by ties you have no comprehension of. If I repaired him, he restored me. And this you can't end, like you tried to end him.

So again thank you, for every single fight, every single lover, every single slight and injury you inflicted on him. I am not a religious man, yet I thank every god that has ever existed or not. I give them praise for making you the person you are and for the way you treated the most precious possession you ever had the way you did. I give even more for them placing him in my path for me to pick up. So when you finally realise what you had come back and stare with wonder at the man he is now. He wont look the road you are on. He travels another road now side by side with the man who he loves and the man that loves him back just as fiercely.  
We have all that we need with each other. We need nothing else. But we want. That too I will give as you refused. We will have by this years end the family we both wished to have. So many options now for us to have children we have already started this journey one which you refused to start, we shall watch our children grow enjoying what they bring to our lives together. We will give them all the love we have and we will continue to grow as our children grow. Until they too start this journey with their own loves. We shall remain together.

So again I thank you with everything I have for everything I now have.

Thank you.


End file.
